


The Master's Secret Weakness

by planet_hopper



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Just Pure Silliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_hopper/pseuds/planet_hopper
Summary: Masterversary mini event prompt; Flowers + "I told you not to and you did it anyway."
Relationships: Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Kudos: 34
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	The Master's Secret Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a while ago and _just now_ remembered that this collection was up on ao3.

“I told you not to, and you did it anyway.”

The Master’s tone was clipped and annoyed, and the Doctor shuffled about a bit, refusing to meet his old enemy’s eyes before responding.  
“You did say something along those lines as I recall,” he broke off to scratch his chin nervously, “but I never remembered you _explicitly_ stating that-”

The Master snarled and stepped forward. One gloved hand reached out and grabbed the Doctor by the ruffles.  
“The next time you plan on doing something so _foolish_ , my dear,” the Doctor was distinctly aware that he was being, surprisingly gently, backed up against the wall, “ at least have the courtesy to-”

He broke off, an expression somewhere in between surprise and distaste and ‘oh no not now’ on his face. He let go of the Doctor, stepped back and glared furiously. Then he let out a sneeze that would have sounded appropriate had it come from a kitten.

The Doctor looked down at him incredulously.  
“ _That’s_ why you didn’t want me to send the flowers?” He started to chuckle.

“If you ever mention this again,” the Master’s voice was slightly muffled due to his face being in his hands, and he showed no signs of emerging anytime soon, “I will rain havoc upon all of creation.”

“Of course you will, old chap.”


End file.
